Crash Bandicoot: Story of Cross Kangaroo
by GadgetronWatcher
Summary: In the land of the Bandicoot is another Hero made by Cortex. But not only will he fight Robots and other Genetically Modified Animals and more but he will fight himself. Mentally. Get ready for my best fanfiction based off of my favorite franchise well ever! Submit fan characters for this if you like! I was gonna put it at Rated K but the story is going to get a bit crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The next one.**

It was another day in the grim room of Cortex Lab. Every creature shivering at the thought of the evolvo-ray. Cortex shot a stare at the animals and for the first time in a long time he smiled. It wasn't a smile that anyone would like on a person. He looked at the cages as he juggled thoughts of methods of mutation. He put many on hiatus to the point were every animal wasn't ready for mutation. But Dr tripped over a tail much to his hatred. He stoof of and swept off the dust of cortex cold floor. " What about this one?" said eerily pointing at the tail he tripped on. "The kangaroo? Of course!" Cortex said with great sarcasm. Just what he needed. A strong willed animal to cross him. But he remembered it was but a joey in a simulated mother technology room. He used the key and opened the door steadily making sure he didn't the widen the black eyes of the kangaroo with fear.

He placed him on and strapped him slowly onto the cold table. The Kangaroo like most animals was frightened and tried to wiggle free. Alas, every creature learns it is useless to try to struggle. Makes it hurt far worse than it already does. "You know the evolve-ray hasn't been favoring you with its glitches Dr. Cortex. What if it backfires? And well..we get ugh.. that is too say.. kil-" Questioned before the machine starting up startled him. "Dr. Ntropy and I did a little tinkering. It works like it used to. We used a test wombat yesterday. She is in her cage." Cortex replied as he watched it. A great flash occurred and forced Cortex and to stay away from the machine at work. They shielded their eyes as the flash gleamed far shinier than the sun.

The process had ended and the creature changed alright. It was about 10 years old after the process. But something was wrong. He was awfully clung to cortex. He loved him as a father but cortex shoved him away. Lab Assistants with absent emotions took him to his room. The Kangaroo now anthromorphic looked at all the rooms. From Ripper Roo to Dingodile. Even the unnamed failures. He looked around curiously. "What are-" He muttered before a Lab Assistant shushed him. They were at his room. Judging by his animal they had principles for the mutants. When Koala Kong was made they placed all types of lifting equipment and tested his strength often. The Kangaroo seemed to have a name. He saw on the wall. Cross Kangaroo. He teetered off to the side and fell. Still working on his balance.

After about 3 years of intense training he was going to fight Crash Bandicoot. But what happened over the years? He became more independent. Rejected by Cortex unlike taking it well like the other mutants he talked to him less. He saw a female Wombat his age walking around the day before the battle spying on Cortex. His curiosity was an overpowered habit of his. "Whatcha` doin?" He asked her. "Ah nothing. Just listening in to his mutant layoffs." She said. While she said that Cross`s heart skipped a beat. "Layoff`s aren't those for the.. ulp! Independent mutants? He asked.


	2. Chapter 2- Abrubt Mission

**Chapter 2-**

They both peeked their ears at the shut door of which Cortex and the other scientists talked. Abruptly they would talk but eventually cortex would rule over. No matter what anybody said. Cross growled hearing many names of people being thrown out. He tensed up as he heard Cortex mutter his name. "Calm down. Maybe If you prove strong towards him he will let you stay." The Wombat girl said. Her words were somewhat comforting but…. It wasn't being thrown away that angered Cross. It was the rejection. "So….. I`m not good enough?" Cross said as the Wombat`s eyes softened watching his expression. "And another one. That wombat. Simply female mutants never work. It is a burden. We will get rid of Sheila." Cortex said. Cross could tell the girl right next to him. That was her name. "So you're Sheila? Nice name." Cross said trying to say something good at a dark moment like so. She nodded back smiling at him.

What broke the happiness were three footsteps. Koala Kong, Tiny Tiger and Komodo Moe the toughest of cortex mutants. They saw the three and struck. Using his training, Cross jumped into the air like a bullet and came rocketing down with a kick. Aimed for Koala Kong it landed on tiny. Once Tiny gets mad… He gets you. He jammed his enormous claw towards paw. Landing him on the cold floor. Sheila back kicked Komodo Joe. As the oaf fell he watched Sheila combo Koala Kong with forceful kicks. Enough to knock out a lion. But she fought no lion she fought Koala Kong. Koala Kong took time to catch himself. Sheila eyed him ready for his next move. Cross took advantage of being on the unforgiving floor and swept his feet. Making Tiny lose his balance what with his puny feet. Cross and Sheila both were alarmed by a sound that went off.

Cortex heard the alarm much to his discomfort. He got up angrily. As and decided to get moving as well. The door slid open. Cortex looked at the outcome of the battle. He admired their strength so he couldn't simply disband them. He thought of ways to preserve them two. Sheila and Cross eyed each other reading their thoughts. Eventually Cortex gathered them two. Stuck in the room of the evolvo-ray they both watched the machine closely as it beckoned a new poor little animal. "Hm. I have a mission that will suit them just well." Cortex said as he threw deadly vibes at them. Cortex dialed strange flashing buttons. He gave motions as to the pod they both had to go through. Departing the Cortex Vortex was a bit odd for Cross.

His thoughts were outlandish and it may have been a head injury from the battle but Cross could not shake off the feeling that he wanted to stay this place. This place he was born. To his sight for the matter. They were both headed towards, Island. Home of the Bandicoot himself. Sheila growled quietly. And muttered words of cortex under her breath. Cortex heard her but ignored. She wasn't going to be his problem in a little bit. was eager to push the button. And with great ease he did.


	3. Chapter 3- Likeness

Chapter 3

The engines made eerie sounds of steam flowing and the pods went into full throttle. Cross looked at the clouds he could practically touch. Sheila noticed that they were going awfully fast and it became overloading for the mechanic capacity of the pods. They couldn't hear each other so they didn't bother alerting each other. Metallic pieces flew in the air like missiles. Sheila beat on the door but she couldn't escape. Cross for the first time was in a tight spot. Due to the shortcomings in technology, Cortex had no time to worry about working out the kinks. Sheila ended up flying off to an uncharted area. Cross was alone again. Scared even. For those few minutes he knew her… He felt like he knew her for a lifetime. He thought to himself as he fell. Eventually he squinted and held on for dear life. He ricocheted from wall to wall. Becoming to lethargic for the power to put up a fight he passed out. In a nick of time he slammed to the ground. Sand cushioned him but the metal scraps damaged him.

On the dented side of the Pod, A special trademark gleamed. "Neo Cortech Labs Exclusive…"He read. "My ass." He smartly replied looking at it. He narrowed his eyes about to sleep but remembered he had a job. He looked for a smidge of Crash Bandicoot on the Island. The search was Tiresome but interesting. Interesting enough to make Cross finally realize… this was not Island. Island it read boldly on a sign. The sign looked like from all the damage that it had been there for a really long time. Apathetic towards where he was, Cross grabbed as many sticks as gatherable. The sun showered him with heat but it didn't stop him. Steadily he moved through the forests painted with deadly creatures and rotten fruit. Cynical of the forest animals he dropped the sticks gently and walked towards a Komodo dragon. He noticed it`s wrinkled up face and the turtle shell that seemed to have been added to him. It ignored Cross and waltzed to the marshy swamp. It sat it in the mud as its shell was left visible paddling in the water.

Now he knew that millions of green buds he saw in the swamps were all the same. Komodo Turtles he would call them. Their teeth looked like enough to break through steel. He impeded in movement towards the animals. He looked at all the mutated creatures and wondered. "This could ONLY be done by Cortex." He thought Cortex was wicked. He hadn't seen anyone yet. He wanted to redress the damage done to these animals. He ran back up the path to a clear spot with the sticks and they pricked his arms many times. "Damn it!" He yelled as Komodo bit his leg. He growled vigorously and waved it off. He didn't want to hurt it. Alas we all don't get what we want. "Cortex.." He muttered under his breath as he limped up the path. Using oddities such as green ooze to stick them together and the outcome was a shelter for himself. Eventually when it was done he tried to make the best out of things.

While relaxing he heard clang noises outside and animals shout out cries that hurt him mentally. Scarred by the damaged creatures the redressing had to begin. He wasn't shocked to find what he saw after he ran outside. Lab assistants lined up to bring normal animals into a ship headed for Cortex Vortex. He needed to react. They showed empty eyes as they saw Cross walk closer. They analyzed him as one of Cortex Minions and the mission he was on. They all swarmed him until they decided to go for the strike him. Using their electric robotic hands they pulsed electricity making Cross`s hair fly. They picked him up with tight cold grips and carried him back to the ship they traveled from.

One way to recompense Cross Kangaroo for his time on this mission they decided to bring him back to the set coordinates of his mission. He was dropped quickly without care as sand attacked him. He got up but hadn't noticed how long he was in the ship. He squinted as he was too damaged for other facial expressions. He looked upward and saw Crash`s Hut. He was too tired to do anything. Too hurt. He passed out with great relief and sat for a long while. Like a corpse he was motionless. He could see a little as four blurred figures helped him up and into a house. He sat drinking tea where he found himself next. He looked at pictures and wondered where he was. Until his mind began turning as he was waking up. He was in a House. He was in his enemy's house. "You okay mister?" Said a young female Bandicoot. She was Coco Bandicoot. Her innocent eyes looked at Cross and he thought to himself. He couldn't. He could not go along the will of Cortex. Cortex was a burden to him and Crash. "Ugh… Thanks.." He said with a soar throat. Crunch Bandicoot smiled at him while he said that and he almost passed out when he saw Aku Aku. But there he was. The one he was sent out to get. Crash Bandicoot.

Crash had the look that let you know that everything was going to be fine. While they all greeted him well, Cortex was still in his mind. The only one who seemed to notice was Aku Aku. His wisdom surpassed that of the children. "Is something wrong?" Aku Aku questioned. "No I`m fine…. Really! I`m fine" Cross said eager to leave. "Stay. We need some help." Crunch said able to analyze his body language. Crunch felt the same way when Crash Bandicoot and his sister offered hospitality to him right after he almost killed them because of Cortex`s petty plan. Cross smiled after the story which was rare after a long while. "You guys are great." Cross said forgetting his mission completely.

Eventually he had to nap back to his old self. He had to depart from the Bandicoot`s. Aku Aku knew just where he came from. He didn't mine though. Any heart could change under his standards. He set a raft back to Island. Thanks to the Bandicoots he had supple amounts of what he needed on that island. He promised to stand his own ground towards cortex.


	4. Chapter 4- Dreams and Conclusions

Chapter 4

As he drifted away he became restless and was devouring food given to last for days. Eventually he had to time himself with the food consuming and began to tire. Wumpa Fruit littered the floors of his boat and since no sign of flies or well anything occurred for that matter. Then he knew he wasn't close to land. He began to feel hopeless once again. He looked far beyond the waters to see what was…. Nothing. Like his heart at the moment the view was absolutely empty. He took the time to think about what he really should have done. But thoughts of the Bandicoot`s hospitality over swarmed his other thoughts. He alienated every item of food so he wouldn't get anxious to do anything he would regret when he was hungry later on. He had to Salvage things and protect. He relaxed and fell asleep.

He woke up in a Lab once again. In a battle. It seemed as if a person was attacking him. A Scientist. This scientist wasn't Cortex. His veins popped liked Cross`s watching the man's fist aim for him. He was knocked down. Looking to the ground he couldn't feel the pain much. He turned around to run and saw a Komodo Turtle dying. "Help me…" It cried softly as it`s beady eyes looked up at Cross. "Wh- How?" Cross questioned as he shook from the fear of the unsuspected battle. The Komodo Turtle nudged its head to the desk showing a mutagen. Apparently it read Evolvo-Ray Filo virus. He followed as he simply had nothing else to do. Quickly he snatched the glass it was in and dipped the open cover over onto the Komodo Turtle. It smirked deviously and looked upward. Its size increased and its shell started to break. It`s now huge claw still growing swept Cross`s face with his claw. In a vigorous attempt to kill him of course.

Quickly He opened his eyes and he was once again on the boat. "It was all…. All a dream.." Cross muttered as he awoke. He still saw nothing and of great anger stomped his fists onto the wooden boat. Splinters stabbed his hand and blood sprayed. His eyes widened only when he saw he had made a hole in his wooden boat. Water made its way onto the boat and fish clung like leeches. The boat took no time and rocketed downward to the lonesome sea floor. However Cross didn't. The Kangaroo kicked his legs climbing him towards the top. He hiccupped and wallowed. He struggled to the top and his hand reached something. Optimistic to feel land a fly flew into his nose and he knew he was at land. He climbed upon the land and marveled at seeing . It was odd to see no normal animals left as the sun rose once again. Immediate displeasure covered his eye emotions as he looked towards the empty island. But the Mutant Animals were left. Oddly enough he liked the mutant animals better. From the birds with bat wings to the Razor Shelled Armadillos. He wondered to himself why but it was plain to see in a matter of time. He could relate to friends. Kind of like the Bandicoots.

He adjusted himself to the warm morning and once again the island. When he returned his house remained unscathed much to his delight. He lurked the forests for anything interesting but collected nothing. He found an array of circles. Going in circles at least. Finally he stumbled across a new path. The wilted trees symbolized a dangerous path but once again his curious controlled him. He wanted to refrain from entering but one step turned into two. Two steps turned into four. And Four steps turned into millions into the path. He heard voices once again and bad smells swarmed his nostrils. Covering his now red nose he smelled something else he couldn't turn back from. He thought another person was nearby but his hopes got the best of him. Ignoring everything around him he ran and his eyes fixated on one object. The object being the smoke that was arising. Right before getting there his vision became impaired for a little while when a tree hit his forehead. He held onto to his forehead and waltzed around to the site. His vision returned to him only to see that what he saw wasn't somebody else`s fire. But somebody in a fire. The smell of burnt wumpa covered the sandy floor and titanium left overs went away with the smoke. He heard coughing and saw that it was one of Cortex`s Pod`s. Oddly enough it landed on the sand like his. He wondered why it detonated upon reaching the ground. "H- Hello? Is anyone in their?" Cross asked hoping to get an answer. All he got was grunting from the inside. He quickly dashed inside the pod grabbed something and ran out. Lucky for him it was the person. A mutant of course. A Koala in a suit with N marked on it. It coughed and squinted looking at Cross. Cross looked at the ship as he came back to put it out seeing that he now had collateral evidence that Cortex was trying to harm his. The machine was designed to fall. It was more than a pod. It was a weapon.

He cooled the Koala down back at his hut. The Koala carried a sack he seemed to find inside of the pond. "So.. Who are you?" Cross asked politely. The Koala looked like he was in no position to answer questions but… "Oh. My dear apologies young man. I am Elton. A Mutant creation of Cortex.." The Koala said in a cowardly voice. "What`s in the sack?" Cross asked. Elton didn't want to answer that question and twisted away from him. " I can't tell you…" Elton replied and Cross understood…. "FINE I`LL TELL YOU!" Elton said. "But I didn't say anyth- whatever" Cross said confused. Elton dipped his tiny hand into the sack to pull out a picture. The frame was cracked a little as was the glass casing. It was a picture of Cortex niece Nina. It seemed she was near and dear to him. And for a relative of Cortex she looked really innocent as she didn't care too much for evil. " It was said that once Cortex is done ruling she will take over as she is his only relative down the path of evil" Elton said with his British accent. " But that doesn't explain. What is your connection? And why were you fired out of the ship. I know it wasn't for a mission." Cross replied with great suspicion. Elton was smart but cowardly and wanted to answer but knew Cross didn't have it in his heart to hurt him. Elton replied "No Comment."

Suddenly a sound started beeping crazily making Cross cringe. He heard it for so long. But it wasn't just that. It was annoying like birds chatting. Elton went into frenzy and freaked out. He fell onto the floor and didn't get up. " AGH! KEEP IT AWAY!" Elton Yelled muffled into the wooden floor much to Cross`s humor. "Don't worry none mate! It`s just your watch!" Cross said dying with laughter as he pointed towards the watch. The watch showed a dot on the scanner that blinked brightly. Elton eyed it and saw what acted as a simple burden. It was a watch that detected Mutants tagged by Cortex. While there were many mutants on the island out of all the only one on the scanner was Cross and Elton. Cross had conclusions in his head. But above all he realized…. Cortex didn't Mutant those animals on the island.


	5. Chapter 5- Myserious Person

Chapter 5

Elton was becoming tiresome but pulled out a book. He read, about all types of things in a book. Cross peeked over the soft covers of his own bed and saw the back of the book. Dust overcame the book and masked the title. He blew on the cover and dust littered the air. He couldn't help but ask what the book was about after covering seeing as to how it had no title even when it was spotless. " Nothing interesting really. Just some of the things on this island." He replied with no concern. However Cross`s eyes widened due to curiosity. He read along with Elton till the Little Koala went to sleep. However Cross will read and marveled at the many Mutants mutated and the many myths. Eventually he was out like a light. Overnight sounds occurred but couldn't wake up Cross. A ship hovered just above the island. It was the Cortex Vortex of course. From all the moving of the skies and from being plain tired Cortex was seeing vertigo but didn't sleep. Only half of the reason for his bloodshot eyes. However was just fine. His life support unit missile made it possible to stay up. The eerie sound of his voice awoke Cortex a little bit. Enough for him to get back to the old plan board.

Cortex looked at the screen and pounded his puny fists somehow making a threat when he saw that Cross sent a message back. Much to Cortex`s disbelief Cross was departing from the mission. Cortex regretted the times that Cross was put off to the side in his youth. " What do we do now? " Asked hoping not to get scowled at. Cortex remained silent. But of course actions speak louder than words. He sent Lab Assistants inside a ship. Knowing that he greatly could not stand the ones with the attribute of electricity he favored if they sent those ones. Meanwhile the island was silent but the skies disrupted the serene Island at rest. The Mutated Creatures went mad. Huge Leeches attacked much of the animals from fear. The usually benign animals were set into frenzy. Cross stepped out in disturbance and saw the huge pod land. The pod let open a door and footsteps were heard from the metallic floor.

The Lab Assistants still lacked disposition but not power. Cross learned his lesson. They stepped onto the sand cautiously. But they were damned as well as boring. Cross quickly clawed off the head of one setting the others off. Mutant Animals hightailed it after seeing some of the metallic lynx become roasted. Cross couldn't ignore and ripped through the light metal of the Lab Assistants and pulled out currently pulsing wired. Unaware of the other one it shocked his back as his fur stood on end. Elton was busy hiding behind a log before realizing vendetta was his to place on the lab assistants. Cross and 4 of the robots matched moves. Quickly Elton came with some of the wumpa fruit he read about. Thorn Fruit. If received hard physical contact it will make like a puffer fish. It was short but painful. He hurled one smack in the middle of the battle. Cross retreated based on his own knowledge as watched as the fruit shot thorns in a circuit. Brutally but effectively they poked the back of the metal wiring in the lab assistants. The battle was heated but slow. The robots knew there mission. Usually if they were sent to defeat lesser mutants such as Cross their decision was nigh.

Cross paced himself while sending and taking blows from his enemies. Elton ran once again seeing as to how the Lab Assistants knew who had struck them. Lasers rocketed downward ruining the earth and setting the calm creatures into formidable foes. Worth being feared. Oddly enough these creatures were given all of their deadly features yet they chose to remain serene. The Lab Assistants saw that they were facing and indomitable foe and decided to run. " Uh.. Yeah! You better run!" Yelled Cross feeling accomplished. " Ah. What the hell." he said right before he went and finished them all off. Soon enough the creatures charged at Cross in a threatening manner. Cross felt tense. Not from fearing these creatures but because he meant no harm to them. He realized a few things. But he went against himself and his foot jammed in that of the face of a Komodo Turtle. Suddenly a silhouetted figure came down quickly and inflicted damage unto Cross. He fell on his back to see someone in a trench coat and with a detective hat on. A sharp staff was just at Cross`s neck being wielded by the mysterious person. " How dare you hurt these poor animals?" The Person said in a raspy eerie voice. Enough to set a lion into fear. Cross wasn't in a position to talk as it stabbed his throat. If it forced in any more Cross would have died. "Well they did try to smite us. Who were protecting them from those foolish fellows" Elton replied not worrying about his tone of voice. The man's concealed eye twitched as he heard Elton's voice. " They are animals damn it! They don't give two craps about who saved them. They want you out of your territory." He relied scowling at Elton. "It`s a little late to turn back know though…" Said Cross under his breath. The Mysterious Person looked back at him angrily. " You have some nerve talking like that at your current state don't you. Huh freak?" The man said giving shrill vibes to him. Much to Elton and Cross surprise a propeller came from the man's trench coat. He seemed to have some sort of lineage with the island. He grabbed Elton and Cross as they all rocketed out of the circle of spiteful mutant animals.

They soon were airborne. Upon soaring around he asked a question. "Where do you wish to go?" The Person asked. He was awfully nice for a shudder some looking person. Cross wondered until he heard a voice from below. A palpable and familiar voice. He smiled and pointed at it`s direction. It was Sheila.


End file.
